


【张九龄/王九龙】春光乍泄（一）

by apg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apg/pseuds/apg
Summary: 炮友转正梗。





	【张九龄/王九龙】春光乍泄（一）

很多时候，有些东西并不是都值得让人去深思，去计较的。毕竟那些东西总是会让人越深思，越计较，就会越痛苦的。  
更何况让王九龙所烦恼的，所愁苦的东西还不一般，那样东西就是爱情。他也一直明白一点，将爱情看的太清醒，总是会更加的痛苦。  
但他还是想知道，如今他和张九龄所做的，所发生的是不是由爱而生。或者说，他想知道张九龄到底爱不爱他。  
可太难了。王九龙不敢问，不敢想，所以这样奇特的关系就一直以奇特的方式继续保留。  
他们互相亲吻的时候，王九龙总是在包容一切，张九龄总是急迫的占有。他不知道这算什么，甚至心底也曾后悔第一次关系的发生，导致后面的一发不可收拾。  
但又总觉得如果没有那样的第一次，或许他们谁也不会跨过那道线。  
王九龙觉得这实在是太矛盾了。  
就像现在一样，他沉溺于张九龄给他的快感，而选择放任一切。  
他能感觉到，张九龄的吻是怎么落在他的身上，张九龄的手是怎么一寸一寸的划过他的肌理，留下让他觉得颤栗的感觉。  
身体被打开的感觉一点也不好受，所以王九龙只能紧紧的抱住那人的脖颈处，将头埋在那人的颈窝处，吞下一声呻吟或痛呼声。  
张九龄在床上一向是个很好的伙伴，他扩张的很仔细，进入的很缓慢。只有亲吻是很少的，偶尔的一个亲吻往往是急切却又如蜻蜓点水般的快速。  
说不上会有多失望，只是王九龙总觉得在亲吻时他们更像是一对互相依偎的爱侣，而不是因为性欲而凑在一起的床伴。  
粗大的阴茎进入了他的身体，王九龙奇异的觉得满足，眼泪却不受控制的流下来。  
靠！开始真是太疼了！  
他忍不住在心里爆了个粗口，却只是微微颤抖着身体，妄图将自己一米九多的身体全部藏进这个不足一米八的身体里。  
张九龄一只手轻轻的抚摸着他的脊背，一寸一寸的按着他的脊骨，那是他极其敏感的地方。与此同时，另一只手不紧不慢的揉捏着他的囊袋，这一切都是为了让他更好的适应下来。  
明明旖旎至极，却又觉得没有半点值得让人称道的风花雪月。  
“放松点儿。”张九龄觉得王九龙这回缴的实在生疼，想来他不好受，这人也疼得不行。也就更加耐心的去抚慰。  
等到觉得不再那么紧后，才不紧不慢的动了起来。  
快感伴随着痛楚一起在身体里蔓延开来，王九龙忍不住仰起了头，脆弱的脖颈全部都暴露在了空气里，暴露在张九龄的眼前。  
舌苔轻轻划过因冲撞而震颤的喉结，感受着身下人的呻吟。恍惚之下，张九龄觉得他眼前有着一片爱意混着无数的情欲铺展开来，变成了喉结之上那一层薄薄的红。  
王九龙不知道是因为痛感逐渐过去，而导致快感实在太过强烈，还是因为张九龄实在太温柔。他的眼泪不停的流着，使得他的眼角也有了一片的艳红。  
可他又在这样让人沉迷的欲望中，无比清晰的认识到，张九龄对于他的温柔和纵容，只不过是因为他们只是床伴关系。两个人互相成全，互相满足，却不知道到底又有多少的真情实感。  
男人啊，果然都是被欲望所支配的。他觉得太过嘲讽，可这一切能够发生，又抵不过他的心甘情愿，或者说一厢情愿。  
他释放的时候，快感直冲脑海。他总觉得那时候自己应该叫的声音特别大。可是张九龄只看到了王九龙睁着双朦胧的眼，满眼迷茫而又糜颓。  
张九龄没有忍住，轻轻的吻了下去。王九龙下意识的闭上了眼，那人的唇微热，在他眼睑上，这是一个若有似无的吻。  
最终两个人躺在一片混乱的床上，都不太想去整理。  
安静的氛围竟然让人觉得温馨，王九龙瘫在床上，一下子就觉得自己最近实在有些矫情。  
也有可能觉得这样的感情太无望，想断，可又实在舍不得。  
张九龄还在抽烟，一片的烟雾缭绕。  
“过几天我俩就要开专场了，这两天我俩对一下活。”张九龄突然说。  
王九龙实在是累了，想七想八了一会儿就困的不行，随便应了两声，就睡了过去。  
他没有看见，张九龄透过那一片烟雾，看向他时，有多少的风花雪月。


End file.
